


Show me how.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Rose Weasley is busy with her auror career, she has no time for dates. Her cousin sets her up with a date. Who off all people does she end up with? That Malfoy boy...





	1. How to date....

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling she owns the universe.
> 
> I posted this story to AFF but felt the writer/ reader interaction lacking.
> 
> Kudos to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome Beta. All faults are mine.

"Weasley?"

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm, fancy that?" Venom dripping from his voice. His eyes a deep mercury. Telling her, he wasn't happy to see her.

From their days at Hogwarts she remembered whenever he was angry about something his eyes being the sole marker telling everyone not to mess with him. Glancing across the quidditch pitch, there was no love lost between them.

The bar at the restaurant was busy. Rose was waiting for her blind date. She had donned a rather tight black leather dress. Her clutch holding her wand on the counter. Her hair in a high ponytail, she’d straightened her curls. Smokey eyes and blood red lipstick, she looked rather pretty considering her job, Scorpius thought. He hadn't seen her for the better part of three years. He himself had played Quidditch oversees. Rose scrubbed up rather well, her tomboyish appearance well taken care of.

"So, are you here alone?" He asked sipping from his tumbler filled with firewhiskey. He was getting rather annoyed waiting for his date.

"What does it look like Malfoy; yes I'm alone, waiting for my date actually!" She snarled. Her posture showing she wasn't too pleased chatting with him, swirling her white wine in her glass. Looking around trying to catch a glimpse of the person, she obviously was waiting for, failing miserably.

"Me too!" He answered. Just as he said it, he looked more closely to his childhood nemesis. Then he made the connection and so did she.

"Holy fuck!" Rose exclaimed. "Noo, it's you?"

"I guess I'm your blind date yes...!" He was so going to kill Zabini for this.

I'm so going to kill Dominique for this... Rose thought. How could she, letting her go on a blind date with Malfoy? How in fuck's name did she think this would be an okay thing to do? She knew she loathed the spawn.

"Mind the language please. I thought you had scrubbed up fine, but judging by your tone you're charming as ever, Weaslette!" Scorpius took another sip of his whiskey, observing the red head in front of him. Her green eyes were still dazzling beautiful, her scrawny body had developed into a confidently good figure; she looked appetising in her tight leather dress. Mmmm, shame she had such a filthy mouth, he could teach her how to behave, that would be quite rewarding. Perhaps she still could learn how to behave like a lady?

"Auror?" He asked.

"What?" Rose had her hand on her hip she was internally seething. Dominique was going to pay dearly, hooking her up with the Malfoy git. He looked rather dashing in his black pin stripe, he had a nice silver tie, and his hair ruffled just enough to give him the messy but well-groomed look. He always looked like a poster boy anyway. One of his many annoying qualities, alongside his silver tongue. Yuck how was it that he always appeared to be so in control, but still riling her up when all the girls obviously fawned over him. "Right! You're on a blind date? Why? You must be having them drooling after you in shedloads?"

"Auror?" He insisted he wanted a straight answer from her. Rose turned red again, she was going to spill nastiness any time now, its what she did.

"Yes, fine! Yes AUROR!" Oh, gods he was infuriating. "What's up with that, Malfoy? You haven't answered my question!" The insufferable git was trying to steer away from the obvious, why in heaven’s name was a loaded good-looking guy like him on a blind date?

"I never date. Zabini thought it was a good idea, I didn't want to go, but he said he had a good candidate!" This would surely set her off; he looked forward to her reaction.

"A good candidate, a good...!" Steam came from her ears. Yup ready to combust internally, or no wait, explode!

"What, the fuck!" Yup and explode it was. She was making a right spectacle of her self. She really had to learn to control that bad temper of hers. Maybe he could try? It would make for a nice challenge. Perhaps Zabini hadn't been so wrong after all.

"Yes, come to think about it, isn't your cousin Dominique dating him?" Yes, that was it, she was Rose’s cousin, and maybe she thought he'd be able to shape her into a well-behaved woman. He could shape her, throw her back out for others to enjoy. An idea was forming in his head; he had to carefully play this one out.

"What kind of auror, the long mission type or solving small crimes?" He said smoothly.

Rose visibly relaxed. "No, long mission kind off auror! Being away long ends of time, no time to date or build a relationship, as Dom puts it nicely..." Gulping her white wine in one go.

"Here, let me get you a refill! Dry white?" He had her down as the dry white wine type.

Rose nodded in agreement, settling down a bit. He'd guessed right, she was the dry white wine type of girl, white and sparkly just didn't define her.

Scorpius handed her the wine making sure his fingers touched hers. Her eyes softened just a tad bit.

"Shall we order some tapas?" He suggested. It was getting late; a full meal wouldn't be the wisest thing. "I'm feeling hungry; we might as well eat something, now we're here!" Smooth, ever, soo smooth.

"Yes, might as well, do you have any suggestions? I don't eat tapas often I never know how to pick the right ones by myself, there's always someone around who knows what to pick!" Rose said. She was still angered by a downright patronising Dominique. Scorpius seemed to be a more pleasant variant of himself tonight.

She had to eat sometime and it was getting late. She would have grabbed a burger when she headed home, tapas seemed a good alternative, might as well enjoy the meal even when present company wasn't shaping up to what it could be. A prince charming with good looks. Well good looks would have to do for now.

Scorpius signalled the waiter placing Rose and his order. He turned when the waiter took off. "The waiter tells me we can enjoy our tapas here, if it's all right with you." His eyes had definitely softened up a bit, Rose noticed.

The waiter returned mere minutes later with a platter filled with fruits of the sea. Tortillas de camarones, battered prawns, Mejillones rellenos, stuffed mussels and calamari, battered squid rings. Scorpius explained what was on the plate.

Rose loved seafood and this smelled absolutely divine, maybe eating with Scorpius wasn't that bad.

Scorpius selected, stuffed mussels, holding it in front of Rose for her to take a bite, which she gladly did. His finger brushed her cheek casually as he offered her, her bite. It was heavenly seasoned, Scorpius feeding her didn't even struck her as odd. He was being casual about it, as if he wanted to let her know how much he liked showing her the amazing food he selected.

He ordered another glass of wine for Rose, drinking water and keeping the same tumbler of firewhiskey.

Rose even giggled a bit when he gave her some chorizo wrapped in puff pastry, when it hit the back of her tongue a spicy hotness exploded in her mouth, making her eyes water.

Scorpius laughed out loud, handing her her wine and some bread. "You should never drink water with spicy food, extinguishing it with bread, it helps!"

Rose didn't want to admit to it but she was having a good time. Scorpius was pleasant enough, offering her nice foods, a good glass wine and a more than charming company. She had no need to swear at all.

"I want to propose a toast to your smart cousin, providing us with a nice evening!" Scorpius and Rose raised their glasses.

"To Dominique!" Rose sighed; the alcohol made her cheeks feel warmer, even Scorpius seemed less obnoxious. She had let him touch her bare arm now and again, he'd stroked her arm, and it had made her feel confident and good about her self. She'd even received some spiteful glances from other females. Being with Scorpius was not so bad after all.

When their meal was finished, Rose picked up the tab showing him she was in full control; she could take care of herself. He'd mentioned a nice little Muggle dance-club, he knew the proprietor of, he could slip them in as it was a sought after place.

He helped her down from her bar stool offering his arm for her to hold on to. Rose felt a bit wobbly, maybe she'd a glass or two too much of that wine, she mused to herself.

Scorpius escorted her through to the cloak room; he guided her by gently pushing her at the small of her back.

Rose leaned into his pleasant touch; he was a gentleman after all.

He retrieved their coats, Rose had a woollen blue army coat, and Scorpius donned a grey tweed cover coat. He looked amazingly gentlemanly in it. Scorpius smirked when he caught Rose looking at him. She liked what she saw, that was an absolute bonus, her blue army coat was a definite no-no, he had to see if he could correct her on that, it was just not feminine. On the other hand, she could wear a potato bag and still look good.

They stood outside, it was late in the evening a clear starry night which was cold, their breaths turned into small clouds. "Just hold on to my arm I'll apparate us to the Muggle dance club.” Scorpius murmured. Rose wasn't too happy about it, she had to trust Scorpius not to take her to unwanted territory, on the other hand Dominique knew she was with Scorpius, so if she mysteriously vanished her family knew whom to turn to. Being an auror, she only trusted herself. Scorpius had done nothing to have her guards up, thus also a confusing situation. Rose was anxious; she had no time to dwell on it as her naval tugged sending her through a narrow tube.

Scorpius had apparated them into an ally near a busy Muggle street. Rose saw people walking at the end of the ally. They were behind the club, the bins were overflowing as usual, luckily, it was freezing, and rotting vegetables didn't stink up the place.

Okay, he'd taken her where he'd promised to, not into dense woodlands ready to murder her.

Scorpius took her hand leading her out of the ally. Again this odd, but sweet gesture. His grip was firm, she felt his thumb caressing hers. It was probably the alcohol sending mixed signals to her brain from her body or vice- versa. Oh, one couldn't really rely on your brain whilst being intoxicated. Damn that Malfoy git for getting her under the influence. She tried to resist him moving her forward but she couldn't. He'd probably Imperiused her as well, Rose huffed inside her head.

A few steps from the ally a Muggle dance club appeared. There was a rather long queue in front of the door. Scorpius walked confidently past club-goers, earning them a few evil glances. Scorpius’ posture seemingly not noticing said queue.

The doorman waved them to come closer "Good evening Lord Malfoy, MS.!” Giving them a courteous nod.

"Gavin!" Scorpius acknowledged the security man. Rose noticed Scorpius slipping him a hundred pound note. That's how it's done, she was an auror she noticed seemingly unnoticeable gestures.

Inside the small entrance area Scorpius took Rose’s coat, slipped off his, handing them to the cloak room assistant. The woman gave him a black plastic card with a golden number on it. The music inside the club could be felt and heard. A man and a woman where standing close to each other in the corner, they were deeply infatuated with one another. The man was feeling her up shamelessly. The woman didn't seem to care as she let him touch her in a rather compromising way.

Scorpius smirked as they walked past them. He still had Rose firmly in his grip.

"Now, would the lady care to dance?" He held his hand out for her to take.

"Now, why would the lady take your hand? You don't even like her." Rose countered.

"Tssss, I think I've shown the lady nothing but the utmost respect today!" Scorpius whispered as he leaned over to her. "Now, please indulge me?" Was he pleased with her he looked sincere enough. She was too tired to start a new argument giving in to the tall handsome platinum blonde.

The music had turned into a more softer swaying kind; Scorpius pulled Rose close to his chest, moving slowly to the beat of the music.

This was actually nice Rose mused, he smelled nice, his chest was sturdy, his hips moved against hers in a casual but steady rhythm of the music, he had a real knack for it. He held her hand close to his chest, her other hand behind the small of her back, it was quite intimate. Rose didn't do intimate least of all with Scorpius. They hated each other or rather; they had never spoken a word before. He had always been this perfect quidditch player, austere Slytherin a small close-knit group of friends surrounded him. Girls from every house swooning when they walked past. Ugh, not Rose, no siree, she looked after her self and her family.

Independent strong Rose.

No, lonely, loveless, craving a double helping of good sex more like it! It was so long ago she didn't remember when she had sex, Rose. Oh fuck it all, she might as well go home with him, let him fuck her and get it over with, she needed a good pounding anyway.

"Maybe, we could go over to your house for a coffee!" She heard her self say. Pathetic! Right, desperate, surely, obvious? Very....

She couldn't see the smile on Scorpius face; he had her right where he wanted her. He wasn't giving her any this night, he'd let her crave it maybe beg him. Yes, that would be good, she would offer it, he would decline, but she would jump through hoops first, on his terms, she would gladly give in, without a hitch.

 


	2. Surprise me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Scorpius blind date went suprisingly well. Scorpius looks so much more appealing than back at Hogwarts, maybe and just maybe Rose can get past her judgement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eclectic Pet is an awesome Beta.

"You want to go home with me! Huh!" He murmured in her neck.

Rose nodded, oh gods his breath on her neck, made her fell things between her legs. This swaying against him, surrounded in a full club of people was an agonising exercise. She wanted him, maybe not Scorpius in particular, but she desperately needed sex.

Scorpius felt Rose think, he could even smell where her thinking was leading. She was working herself up. Scorpius stopped dancing, lazily tilting Roses head up, gazing in her eyes filled with lust, maybe not desperately for him, but after tonight he would make sure, he was all she could think of. He leaned down; brushing his lips past hers, not really a kiss, but a promise. He stepped back, still holding her hand briskly walking through the crowd, tugging Rose behind him.

She willingly followed him; whenever she ended up shagging a bloke, she would always take him home with her, Muggle guys usually left in the night, which was fine, by her. But she knew Malfoy, they'd gone to school together, she would inevitably run into him anyway, as of now she'd be the one who'd be leaving in the night. It felt so empowering.

Scorpius went to the counter to retrieve their coats, handing the attendant the number. 

"Leaving again?" She asked bubbly, she'd been standing here watching the other couple snog their faces off, nothing much happened here anyway, she just wanted to strike up a conversation with the beautiful blond guy.

Scorpius looked at her without answering her verbally, his eyes however holding her in low contempt; the girl should mind her own business. He'd tell the proprietor, his staff should mind themselves, it wasn't on scrutinising customers, let alone question their motives it wasn't her place.

 

Scorpius held Rose’s coat for her to don, his hand brushed along her arm, sending tingles down her spine, "come Rose!" He said. Taking her hand, holding the door, closing it behind her. He winked at the door men. "See you next time Gavin!" The man wishing him a good night.

He said her first name; he'd always referred to her by her last name or any variation on it. "Okay, grab my arm I'll apparate us to my flat." He warned her again, she felt the familiar tug under her naval, sending them on their way to Scorpius flat. Before she could contemplate how it looked, they ended up in his living room. It was pitch black, it felt airy, but she couldn't see it.

"Lumos!" Scorpius said. Illuminating the space. Rose squinted her eyes; they needed to adjust to the light even when it was a dimmed contrast. Rose was taking in her surroundings. A large black leather modern sofa, a gentleman's high winged back leather chair, a small glass side table with a table-lamp, being one of the light sources currently lighting the still dim lighted room. A definite bachelor pad, Scorpius helped her out of her coat, hanging it in a small entrance area. When he didn't return immediately, Rose looked over her shoulder, catching an observing Scorpius resting his back against the door casement, his arms folded across his chest.

Rose felt extremely self-conscious as he was obviously seizing her up again, his eyes darkened.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You look beautiful...." He huskily stated as he sauntered over to her.

Yes beautiful indeed, tight black leather dress, knee high black boots, red lipstick, straightened red hair in a high ponytail. "Did you select this look yourself or did Dominique help you out?" He asked her with a dark voice.

"Uhm, well, Dom helped me. She said it would impress the one I was meeting."

"Do you feel good about yourself? You sure do look hot, everyone was looking at you in the club, did you notice?" Scorpius saw the men look at her he hated that. When he took a girl out, she was his, his alone..."

"No...no.... I didn't!" Rose voice croaked. Men usually didn't gave her a second glance, or so she had always told herself.

"An auror, who doesn't notice attracting attention, funny!" Scorpius said. He made his way to his chair. He sat down, crossed his legs, placing the tips of his finger against each other, resting his chin on his indexes. "You are truly a breath taking woman!" He stated. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He would have definitely remembered had she looked this smoking hot whilst at Hogwarts.

Rose didn't know what to do with herself, should she sit down on the sofa? She couldn't read Scorpius, other than he liked what he saw. Why weren't they snogging, or better, fucking each other’s brains out in what undoubtedly would be a large luscious bed.

Scorpius observed Rose, she was getting uncomfortable, and he could see that, she was wondering why he hadn't made a move on her. Good.... Let her squirm a moment or two longer....   
"Would you please drop your dress?" He asked, without taking his eyes of her.

"Uh, excuse me...I...what did you say?" She stammered. Had he asked her to strip out of her dress, what a pompous... 

"You heard me; would you be so kind to remove your dress? I would very much like seeing what's underneath there!" She'd splutter, he anticipated as much. She was a Weasley, an auror a very independent woman, but Zabini and Dominique had sent her to him because they knew what she needed. She had probably not been getting laid in months. He could always tell if woman had gone without the real thing. Taking care of needs themselves. This one gave out all signals.

"But...” She huffed.  
"I'm not asking, dear... now drop the dress!" He commanded her sternly.

Rose hesitated; it was kind of sexy if she did. She still felt uneasy about it. Moving her hand behind her back, she could just reach the zipper, slowly pulling it down, he unnerved her, she was feeling anxious and aroused at the same time. As she was finished with the zipper, she pulled the leather arm holes down her arms, revealing black lacy underwear. Stepping out of the dress, she stood there in her black bra, knickers, thigh high, lace-topped stockings, knee high boots.  
"Lovely...." Scorpius hadn't moved a muscle. He was controlling his manhood in his trousers. Rose looked absolutely saucy; her white skin under her undergarments, the red lipstick, red hair, smoky eyes, the picture was breath-taking. She wouldn't notice that it did in fact turned him on like crazy. This one was by far the most desirable thing he'd ever had the pleasure of having. He wouldn't let her get away; he'd keep her for his own amusement. No their mutual pleasure. “Now, slowly turn around!" He commanded.

Rose felt her cheeks flush. OMG! She slowly turned around, she felt elated, totally out of her comfort zone. She was doing this! For Scorpius? For herself? She felt sexy, pert, and saucy Gods know what more. Adrenaline rushing through her body.

Watching Rose become totally unhinged, but still complying with his request made Scorpius want her even more. Scorpius watched her turn slowly, he body was tight, and her buttocks firm but round, their peach shaped form peeking from under her French lace knickers. Delightful very much so. She trusted him to not mock her, which he had absolutely no intention of doing.

"Now, slowly walk up here!"

Rose hesitated, for a brief moment then she strode forward.

Scorpius saw her come closer; her skin was absolutely flawless, set aside from some obvious battle scars. She had taken care of her skin and toned body she definitely worked out. Her arms shapely, which he'd noticed earlier on. Perfectly sized breasts, bouncy, toned abs, the swell of her stomach beautifully sculpted. 

Rose stood close, not close enough for Scorpius to touch her. She held her hands in front of her, her fingers fidgeting, biting her lower lip. Her demeanour shy, it wasn't who she was, shy.

"You're beautiful dear! Absolutely so, no need to feel shy about your appearance. I'll tell you a secret, come closer please...” His voice lingered on.

Rose almost felt sorry for him. She came closer he leaned closer to her so he could whisper in her ear.

Rose bosom spilling from its black, lacy entrapment. He wanted to touch them, so soft, firm, milky white. Scorpius wondered what colour her buds were. He had to restrain himself from touching them, self-control. It was all about controlling his urges. He'd be a better man if he showed self-restraint.

He leaned over to her ear, Merlin she smelled divine, his goddess, treat her accordingly, his new mantra. "I felt jealous in the club, all those men drooling over my date!" He whispered.

Rose couldn't believe her ears, this perfect blond god, felt jealous over her. Scorpius was the epitome of perfection; woman drooled over him, not vice versa. Or at least she thought so.

"You are the most perfect woman I've ever encountered, I don't even dare touch you, will you let me? Touch you?" He whispered seeking her approval. Consenting being imperative in this game.

Rose eyes grew wider; he was asking her permission to touch her. Yes, yessss, yess oh Gods please yes, her brain shouted. 

Rose felt like the world moved in slow motion as she said; "Yes, please Scorpius...touch me...” She moved upwards again, slow, agonisingly so.

Scorpius took her hand in his touching her fingers with his, one at a time. 

Oh, gods, that's it, touching my fingers? Rose groaned internally, he was so careful with her. She felt a deep agony build up between her legs; maybe rubbing them would alleviate some of her wanton.

"No, dear, let me..." Scorpius sighed.

He kissed her belly, softly, his lips faintly brushing her cool skin. His hand moved from her fingers down to her leg. Stroking the outside of her leg with his knuckles, she pushed herself between his legs, towering over him.

She looked down onto a blond mop of hair against her stomach, feeling his lips barely touch her skin. Rose held her breath as his hand touched her leg, his other hand stroking her other leg. He was still moving too slowly, she shifted her weight.

"Dear, please don't push me, I'll go slower if you do!" He looked up, with the faintest smile on his face.

Rose huffed, "No, please, don't stop, please continue!" Her voice sounded pleadingly.

Scorpius, continued, suckling her stomach, stroking her legs. He felt Rose grow more impatient as he continued, however she didn't move or talk, and he was controlling her moves and actions, imprinting his will on her. She was submitting to his pace. His power over her had started. Her release would come if he wanted her to cum.

Rose caressed his silken hair, rubbing his scalp, softly; she didn't know what to do with her hands.

Scorpius moved his right hand to her inner right thigh. He heard her gasp. He'd just made it to a very sensitive spot, one of the most erogenous pressure points of the female anatomy. He lazily stroked her there, hearing her breath hitch; he sensed she had trouble controlling her body. Her fluids started to wet her fabric. "Mmmm, I love your boots, but they need to come off!" He said with a cool air to his voice. He reached for the zipper of her right boot, easing it down ever so slowly. 

Rose thought her sound mind would break down any minute now as Scorpius turned his attention towards her boots. Leaning over to her left leg, unzipping her boot, helping her step out of her heels. In stead of stroking her with his hand he pressed his lips on her inner thigh.

Rose stifled her moan; she pressed the palm of her hand over her mouth. Oh gods, oh gods, no man had ever gone there with his mouth, he hadn't even kissed her on the mouth. It was...oooooooohh, she needed to scream, and he'd just gone up higher nearing the seam of her knickers. Rose felt her crotch dampen even more he would surely notice it.

"Mmmmm, getting wet? Are we? Nice, very nice, you're so wet for me; I turn you on, dear...” Scorpius whispered against her skin. He lapped her inner thigh with his tongue; he even licked the fabric of her knickers. "Mmmmmm, delectable, sweet, have you shaved, if you haven’t, I will.... You have no need for this. Do you dear?" He tugged on the fabric of her knickers at her hip, looking up for her answer.

"No, no, take it I have no need for it!" She nearly stumbled over her words.

Scorpius hooked his fingers under the fabric on her hipbones, tugging it down, along with her thigh high stockings, leaving her in her bra, she'd indeed shaved, her nether region hairless, it was preferable. He didn't go down on women with hair it disgusted him. No this one was well instructed by her cousin. "Did you shave yourself or did your cousin shave you, hhhhhm, I guess Dominique shaved your delectable pussy! Am I right?"

How, did he know, she herself had been surprised when Dominique saw her trimmed triangle, her cousin had joked around with her, telling her she should shave it all off, even suggesting she’d gladly do it. No not charming, but with an actual razor blade. Applying foam, playing with Rose’s nether lips. Dominique had always been a sexual girl; she and Rose had experimented on each other before. She felt Scorpius nudge her legs apart.

"That's a good girl, keep your legs separated!" Telling her exactly what he wanted her to do. Rewarding her for her good behaviour. "Don't make a sound, except when you want me to stop, and then say so..." 

Stop, stop?! Nooooh, what was he thinking, he couldn't stop, not now.

Scorpius kissed her hip bone, trailing wet kisses down her pelvic region.

Rose pressed her hand firmer over her mouth suppressing her moans, her other hand rubbing her bra clad breast, the friction of the lace against her tautened bud adding to the unquenched fulfilment her womanhood demanded.

Scorpius pried her labia open with his thumb and index finger, inserting his middle finger in her dripping cunt, drawing out her juices, which now flowed down her inner thigh. Scorpius suckled her clit softly, her body stirred, Rose didn't make a sound, she dare not to be heard.

"Mmmmm, my sweet, you are truly delicious!" He ducked under her to gain better access, he suckled, tongued her lips. Penetrating her with his tongue, deeper, more urgent, eating her out, and gathering all her honeyed sweetness.

Rose wanted to come, but held her orgasm; she needed his permission to keel. He brought her higher then she'd ever been, her mind went blank, she was only feeling, no thinking came into the equation, ooooooohhhh, please allow me to cum, pleeeeaaaasssseeee.

Scorpius paused for a brief moment, "This is it, you wanton slut, let it go! Scream for me, cum for your Sir!"

Rose barely registered his words.

"Aaaaaaah, yesssssss, Sir, I'm cuming, I'm cummmiiiiinnngggg!" She screamed. Giving even more cream as she squirted into Scorpius mouth. He didn't stop, even when Rose tried to push him off her trying to ride her wave. He held her close as she shuddered with pleasure.

Rose sank to her knees, her legs unable to hold her up right. She began to cry softly, she'd never climaxed like this. She badly wanted to kiss Scorpius.

He wouldn't let her; he removed his jacket placing it around her shoulders. She felt cold to the touch; she needed to be kept warm. Rose had collapsed, as her orgasm was so severe. Had he gone too far in stretching her orgasm, the anticipation that had accumulated within her, he'd been playing with her since he danced with her at the night club. He scooped her up, placed her in his bed, gently pulling the covers over her limp body.

Scorpius grabbed a blanket; he went to sleep on his couch. 

Zabini had been right, this one needed to vent her actual self, her sexual desires needed to be satisfied or she would surely fall apart. He'd met her at the right moment, before it was too late.


	3. Private fittings....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius takes Rose shopping, he doesn’t approve of her attire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome Beta, any faults are on me.

"Good morning dear!" A silken voice echoed in her head. Rose tried to open her eyes. Her head was thumping heavily behind her eyes. She adored dry white wine, but it hurt in the morning. Oh,flashes from the night before filled her already aching brain. The silken voice, had done things to her, she never imagined a man would do to her.

"No, no, no, don't think too much, have a shower, then join me for breakfast!" The voice interrupted her train of thought. Yes, shower, it was preferable. Rose opened her eyes, watching the blonde donning another fine jacket as he disappeared into the living room.

 

Oh, fuck, where were the rest of her clothes, she couldn't believe she was wearing her bra and nothing else. Had the blonde slept with her, the bed showing no sign of two people sleeping here, she had occupied one-half, the other one still crisp. Scorpius had not slept next to her this confused her even more. He had eaten her out, taking her to a place she didn't know existed, then refraining from fucking her.

Rose sat up, taking in her surroundings, a large four-poster bed, without curtains, a large chest behind the bed with her dress, stockings, knickers, her boots lying next to them. Two fluffy towels and a bath robe. It seemed her knickers were clean. Scorpius must have charmed them.

Rose showered, dressed and went into the living room.

"Morning kitten" Scorpius smirked, looking up from his morning paper.

He poured her tea, setting a plate with a fully English breakfast before her. "Eat some!" He said curtly. Returning to his paper. Scorpius was impeccably dressed, fine suit and tie. He had looked like this yesterday evening. Rose had thought he dressed for the occasion, but even on a Saturday morning, he wore a suit. Rose ate in silence, she preferred it to chit chat, she had spent her mornings alone for the past three years, she liked it, but she felt the blonde’s overwhelming presence, he exuded sex, a dampening feeling arose in her crotch. What was it with this male, making her lust again? he'd taken expert care of her last night, and she thought it would tide her over for the foreseeable future.

"Finished?" Scorpius lowered his paper, folding it neatly, placing it on a neat stacked pile next to the refrigerator. His place was immaculately clean; there wasn't an object out of place. Rose could only describe her place as a pig sty, not dirty but messy. Scorpius would hate it...

"Do you have plans today?" He asked her authoritatively. She couldn't say no even if she did have other plans. "Uhm, no why..." Rose spluttered. He wanted to spend more time with her. She felt that breakfast had been an obligatory thing. Hmmm, I guess not she mused.

"Well, I would like to take you shopping!" The remark made Rose nearly choke on her tea. She'd trouble not spluttering her tea around a man who wanted to take her shopping! It was so unheard of; blokes hated shopping, did they not?

"Yes, well, that overcoat of yours is so unfeminine it hurts my eyes, we'll need to get you another one!" He said firmly, his eyes didn’t leave hers. Yes, he'd heard her gasp with surprise; apparently, she'd never been taken shopping. Why were most men oafs? They should know better than to have their ladies walk around dressed like a man, a woman was a woman, dressed accordingly. And no, it didn't go unnoticed, her getting worked up by him, again. He liked that, she was reacting to him she clearly craved attention. Her wantonness getting the better of her. Good, he wanted her to become addicted. It was sexy…she was sexy...

"I rather like my coat...!" She tried.

Time being the imperative here.

 

Scorpius had to nip it in the bud. "Well I know you do! I don't like it, it doesn't suit you". He was being adamant about it he wouldn't tolerate her objection.

"But, but!" It was a warm coat, she'd bought it, and she couldn't let him decide for her could she? Hell no, she could wear what she liked.

 

"If, you’re going to be bratty about it, then just leave!" Scorpius gestured her towards the door. "Nice to have met you!" His demeanour had rapidly changed from friendly to hurt? Displeasure? Annoyance?

Rose wasn't sure; she didn't like him being hurt. What was a coat anyway, if he wanted her to have another coat, she could surely give in to him couldn't she?

 

'Crack!' He had just administered the first tear in her shield.

 

"Well fine then!" Rose huffed.

Scorpius smirked in his cup, that’s more like it; he mused. “What’s wrong with a man wanting his lady friend to look good?" Scorpius smiled complaisantly.

"Well, nothing really." No, she couldn't have any qualms about his proposition. He meant well coming from a different background surely, looks must matter.

Scorpius helped her into her coat; he pulled his coat over his suit. Before they went, he brought his blanket back to the bed room. So this is where he slept, Rose had wondered where he'd been during the night. He'd actually slept on the sofa. He was such a gentleman.

Scorpius had made a big deal demonstrating to her where he'd slept, he observed her, it mattered, how she reacted.

"Now, take my arm!" He said. She did as he asked.

The apparition sending them somewhere in a side street in busy London. "Wait!" Scorpius said, retrieving his smartphone.

Rose watched him rummage through his contacts, pausing at a name: Estelle…WTF?! Why would he call a woman? He'd been such a drama queen about her coat, and now he was calling a woman?

"Yes, hello? Estelle? Scorpius Malfoy here? I'm more than fine, thanks for asking. Are you currently working?" Waiting for a reply. "Yes, well I'm coming in shortly with a lady friend; she needs a black woollen overcoat!" Again waiting for a reply. "Yes, that’s it! Size six and let me see, yes a B- cup. Oh and have some dresses for us, you know what kind! See you shortly!" Scorpius turned around to a bewildered Rose.

"Wha, wha...?" She gasped.

"Estelle is a personal shopper at the store!" He answered self-assured. He wasn't having it. He was pulling in favours; she had no right questioning his motives.

He took her hand in his arm, walking towards the busy shopping street. Rose had no time or opportunity to talk back.

They arrived at a large Muggle department store. The black lettering on white marble reminding her of Scorpius’ money. She could never afford a dress from here! A coat would be a month’s pay, definitely.

Scorpius held the door for her; she walked into a white clean tiled area, the security man smiled with recognition when he saw Scorpius. "Lord Malfoy!" Scorpius nodded at the man.

Rose rode the escalator with Scorpius, standing behind him; she saw his stiff back, his perfect tousled hair, manicured hand holding the sliding belt. She felt so out of place, she wanted to turn around and run. She was so uncomfortable.

Scorpius waited at the top, taking her hand in his, he placed a kiss in her neck. "I think you are the single most sensual thing I've seen!" His breath on her skin, swooning her, making her knees feel weak. His hand cupping the back of her head. Not pulling back, he nuzzled her nose, his eyes, peering into hers. His minty breath alluring, enticing, comforting her, she needed this.

Rose caught the other shoppers, observing them, they were rather envious, Rose could tell, it gave her a sense of being proud to have a man like Scorpius beside her. He was so strikingly handsome.

"Hello Lord Malfoy!" A woman’s voice sounded. Rose glanced over Scorpius shoulder. An impeccably coiffured older woman dressed in a black two-piece signalling she worked here. A measurement lint around her neck, a name tag pinned to her blouse: 'Estelle'. Rose felt stupid for being jealous.

"And the lovely lady?"

"Rose, Miss Rose Weasley!" Scorpius beamed.

"Ah Rose, nice to meet you, I've placed the garments in our private changing area!" Estelle said as she led the way.

Scorpius held Rose’s hand in his when they made their way to the back of the second floor.

Estelle opened the door with a special key a large hall leading to four doors behind said door.

"I've placed the garments on the rack; I'll leave you to it! If there's anything you need, you know how to reach me?" She showed them into the private dressing area.

A vanity with a stool, a large mirror, a sofa and a club chair being the only furniture. A large rack containing several dresses and three black woollen overcoats. Rose had never heard of a private dressing room let alone it being furnished. She was thoroughly shaken by what money could do.

Scorpius helped Rose out of her coat, placing his cover coat on the sofa. He wandered over to the rack; he took a black cocktail dress from the rack he gave it to Rose. "Might as well start with this one."

Rose looked around; there wasn't a secluded spot for her to change.

Scorpius took a seat in the chair, crossed his legs again, he looked at his manicured nails. "Now, would be a good time to start undressing! Dear!" He commanded.

He was serious about this; he wanted her to take of her clothes again with him watching her.

Rose placed the coat hanger and dress on a peg. She walked over to Scorpius, "would you please assist me with my zipper?" She decided to give him what he wanted. Hed seen her at her most intimate anyway. She couldn't see what he thought; his face was as blank as she'd seen faces. He gave no clue whatsoever.

Rose stepped out of the dress leaving her in her underwear. She wanted to put on the dress.

"Uhm, dear shouldn't you take your bra off? I think this dress would look ridiculous with a bra underneath." Scorpius stated coolly.

Rose reluctantly reached behind her back unclasping her bra, setting her B-sized breasts free. She lacked confidence to object to what he asked of her; on the other hand, his tone made her feel all hot and bothered. It felt like a turn on.

Nice and firm, Scorpius mused. He had given her several commands, she was still not responding swiftly, she was coping, and he had to have patience with her. She was the perfect dressing doll; her body would look good in anything. He'd seen her aureoles, exquisite, cherry red, like her mouth, just perfect, he hadn't seen her nether lips yesterday evening it had been too dark but he gathered they were the same colour. Yes, white rope would do nicely.

Rose took the dress from its hanger, stepping into it, pulling the spaghetti straps over her shoulders, adjusting the black lacy dress, walking over to Scorpius again.

"Put on some black heals first!" He commanded. He had this picture in his head of Rose; she had to look just right, no, she would look right.

Rose did as he asked selecting high heels in her size, several sizes stood there waiting. She sauntered over to Scorpius; he had to zip her up she couldn't reach it.

She stood before him, her curls aside, he zipped her up.

"Come sit!" He tapped his knee, gesturing her to sit on his leg, and she did as he asked.

"Good, girl!" He said. Rose sat with her hands in her lap. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what Scorpius wanted. She was confused.

"Look at me!" He tilted her head by her chin.

Rose didn't respond immediately, Scorpius acted odd, he treated her like a mannequin. She felt so degraded by him; she was a fierce auror for crying out loud.

"Rose, look at me!" digging his fingers deeper in her chin.

Rose looked him in his eyes. Dark grey almost liquid Mercury. Heat flashing inside them.

"You deserve the best!" He spoke softly, his voice nearly croaking with lust.

Rose could feel it now, heat emanating, tension building between them.

"I want to see you dressed in nothing than the finest fabrics, you so deserve them!" He cooed.

"Do you think so...?" Rose said shyly, she was angry with herself for doubting his motives. He meant well.

Scorpius pulled her head towards his, Rose expected a kiss on her lips. He surprised her as he kissed her jaw, quite sensually, Rose gasped.

Scorpius moved his lips south towards her collarbone. "Mmmm, you smell so nice! It's hard for me not to touch you...!"

Rose felt his breath on her, his words making her delirious.

One of her straps came down, Scorpius’ hand moved towards the strap. Rose thought he would put it back over her shoulder, when he yanked the fabric down tearing the delicate fabric, revealing her bud; he cupped her breast with his hand.

The move so surprising, Rose yelped as he grabbed her breast very firmly, squashing her nipple. A moan escaped her mouth. Oh gods, this was tantalising. He was brute with her, and she liked it...

His other hand went between her legs, pulling her crotch aside, and thrusting two fingers in her wetness. He looked her in her eyes. "Say stop if you want me to!"

Rose didn't say anything, his fingers in her cunt, and his hand on her breast, how could she tell him to stop?

"No, sound dear!" He pumped his fingers in and out her dripping flesh; he pinched her nipple between his fingers, adding to an onslaught of her senses.

Rose grabbed the back of his neck with her hand, her other hand covering her mouth to prevent her from making a noise.

His fingers inside her, pumping in and out in at a dazzling pace, it almost hurt, he was so rough with her. He slammed his mouth over her breast, his tongue suckling her, nursing her, he sucked her breast into his mouth, his teeth grazing her nipple, it hurt, soon replacing it with a deep sense of lust, she wanted more, deeper, faster, fuller. She bucked her hips, trying to cause more friction.

Scorpius let go of her breast, "Look at me slut, you like this huh? Answer your Sir!" He demanded.

"Yessss, Sir I...I. I like it, please more!" Rose looked in his eyes, he was panting as his fingers rutted in and out her throbbing cunt.

Scorpius suddenly stopped, retracting his fingers, inserting his index, his thumb lazily rubbing her clit. Rose had to hold on to Scorpius as he brought her to her high. She was putty in his hands.

"Nnnggggg, hhhhhh!" Rose stifled her orgasm, flooding Scorpius’ fingers and trousers with her cum. Her ears where ringing like mad, her heart running into overdrive, her walls clenching around Scorpius’ fingers.

Scorpius watched her eyes as she came undone, she returned his gaze cross-eyed, she was cuming hard, her cheeks flushed she was such a pretty sight.

Scorpius had succeeded in keeping his dick flaccid, he praised him self on his will power.

He pulled his fingers from her pussy, his hand coated with her sticky white cream. She smelled and tasted fucking good, but he'd reward her for being complacent.

"Here kitten, have some cream! You earned a treat for being good!" He held a finger for her mouth, Rose reluctantly opened her mouth, she licked his fingers. She had never tasted her own cum. The taste was sweet, bitter, heady... It seemed to make Scorpius happy with her; she made work sucking his fingers.

When she finished she became aware of the dress, it was in a right mess. She didn't want Estelle to see the state it was in. A strap had been broken, there was a large tear where her breast was hanging, and it was stained by Rose’s cum. She felt tears sting behind her eyes, she wasn't even the teary kind of person. She didn't know why she was like this.

"Now, now, now, there, Estelle doesn't have to see this dress, I'll make sure she doesn't. He reassured her, he didn't want to see her upset, and it seemed she was on the edge of breaking down in tears. Scorpius wondered why she got so affected when she so obviously orgasmed so enthusiastically. He pulled his wand from his coat "Scourgify!" He said, and the dress was clean. "Reparo!" The dress returning to its previous state.

"Now dear, show me the other dresses!" He told her softly. It would please him so much seeing his pet project twirl around in the dresses he'd asked for. Estelle was an absolute gem.

Finally, Scorpius selected all three woollen trench coats and several dresses. Rose choose a dress for lunch, pulling on her Cashmere Mac, donning black lacquered heels.

Scorpius complimented her on her look she looked classy; he could bring her home looking like she did. His mother liked well-groomed women.

Scorpius asked Estelle to have Rose’s old wardrobe, her new outfits to be sent to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be lovely...


	4. Club.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius needs his fix. She knows what he needs.

Thanks to Eclectic Pet, you're an awesome beta. I'm grateful.

 

 

Scorpius and Rose had a formal luncheon date, where after their ways parted. Scorpius promised her he would swing by next evening; Rose was due to leave for an eventful mission on Monday.

Scorpius returned to his flat, he needed a long hot soak in his tub; it had been stressful, he hadn't felt like this about a woman ever. She made him want to move faster than he should. He wanted to have sex with her; he would normally refrain from having sex with long-term lady friends. He wanted them on their toes as long as possible, sex was only a stress reliever for him, the lure, giving girls pleasure without the act of actual penetration was so much more rewarding. But Rose...aaah yes, Rose he wanted her under him looking in her eyes as he took her.

Yes, she would definitely be long-term, she wasn't aware she would be. He was investing in her, not only monetary but emotionally. 

Warm water engulfing his body, clearing his head. He had only know her what?! Eighteen hours? She was filling his brain with all kinds of wickedness, he wanted, no needed to perform on her, submitting, she would literally eat out of his hand like the good kitten she ought to be.

When he was done cleansing himself he went to the double cubicle to get a Scottish Shower, turning the tap from warm to ice cold. His skin turned blue temporarily. He felt reborn when he dressed himself in clean crisp clothes. Silk boxers, Oxford shirt, sharp woollen pin stripe shirt, he had them dry cleaned after wearing them once. He owned so many suits he could wear a clean one every day for three months before his walk in wardrobe would turn empty, he even changed clothes two or three times a day, whatever made him feel better.

He'd requested his table and favourite girl at his club. He would eat in silence accompanied by a woman dressed in a tight netting dress. Her blood red lipstick and nails alongside with her black leather collar gave him a healthy appetite.

She wore a Fleur de Mal garment, Bad Flower or Malfoy. Bad Faith what's in a name anyway?

Her hair white blonde as his, at his request she was called Ivoire. She would perform at his personal show, he liked to watch, maybe he'd have her service him, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to. The redhead clouded his mind, drifting in and out of his brain. Delectable, fierce, unsettling, a Weasley.

When he was done with his meal, Ivoire dabbed his mouth clean. Scorpius ran his hand up the inside of her pale thigh his fingers brushing against her silk covered crotch as he teased her outer lips. Ivoire gasped as the fabric caressed her private parts. The male next to her was good at what he did, she'd wanted him to be hers, but she could never be a working girl’s fate.

However had he become like this? He'd been a championed quidditch player, girls were screaming his name, and he'd hated them for it, he couldn't stay on and play. He had to become anonymous to play the game he really wanted: dominance and submission. His father had become a spineless prick, his mother dominating him; Scorpius had had to take over the business, along with his grandfather Lucius as his guide. Draco hadn't been allowed to run the business after the war, Draco had tried to take over but he was broken in the war, Astoria his wife had taken over reign until Scorpius turned 21.

Scorpius discovered he liked to play with women, manipulating them into his fantasy. His ultimate goal, controlling their every move. Rose could keep her work for now, he'd see if that was enough or if he favoured a 24/7 lifestyle.

Rose was fierce, a powerful witch, it would be heady to watch a woman like her, succumbing into a torrid kind of state, submitting to whatever took his fancy.

Scorpius stood up, taking the leash to Ivoire's collar, he lead the way toward his private room one of three privately owned by him and his associates.

A valet came over holding the heavily black leather padded door open for him and his submissive to enter. The room was all black, several leather benches and poles carefully placed around the room. A fireplace, rug and comfortable leather chair. He preferred the chair, the girl could sit on his lap, he liked his kittens to sit on his lap, purring, nuzzling. He led Ivoire toward a bench; he had her leaning over it, head down, arse up. Scorpius selected black rope, binding her dainty wrist together, fastening it on a ring on the ground; he then tied her legs to the ground, half a meter a part, enough for him to work between her legs.

Ivoire gasped, she liked it, and she wanted to be punished. She was a sex slave; her reward for working in this club was getting her fix. Her clientele consisting of a few selected men, Scorpius at the top of her list. Saturday evening was his time slot. She had two others, they were particular with their choice, and she needed to be untainted.

Scorpius cast a preventative disease and pregnancy charm, he was a dab hand at wandless magic, Lucius had shown him some Dark Magic charms, and wandless was one of them. He rarely used it in public. Ivoire had known him for over a year now she knew. Scorpius looked at the tied up picture in front of him, black ropes along her wrists and ankles, lily-white skin, he poked his wand in the netting covered crack below her back, and he traced her seam downwards, nearing her silk clad back entrance. His wand buzzed, opening her netting, creating a niche in her silken triangle through to her puckered hole, lubrication dripping down from the tip of his wand. Tapping his hand, rubber gloves covered his hand, resembling skin. "Hhhmm, you've been a good little kitten haven't you?" 

Ivoire nodded. 

She knew what he wanted, she shouldn't make a sound, he hated that. She heard him uttering a glamour sound, her beautiful white tresses charmed into red flowing curls. It seemed she needed to play a role; Scorpius had never altered her appearance before. 

"Your name is Rose now, do you understand?" He demanded, not asking, never asking, commanding. Yes! Telling her! Yes. 

Never asking. No..., Ivoire preferred it; she didn't know what to do if she wasn't told.

She felt his finger probe her tight ring. Ssshhhh, oooh, he entered her with his finger. Rubbing her lips with his thumb, slowly pushing further, he had two fingers inserted in her. His other hand circling her bum.

Nice round globes, creamy, he whacked his hand across her buttock, a red stain appeared on her blank skin. Nice, very much so. Perfect no sound other than his hand slapping her skin. His finger entering her puckered hole, stretching it, he felt resistance, her muscle protesting. Retracting his thumb covered with delightful cream. He walked around towards her head; Ivoire looked up in his eyes. He slipped his thumb in her mouth for her to suckle.

"That's it kitten, have some cream!" His eyes fixed on hers. Scorpius unzipped his trousers, retrieving his still flaccid dick. Control, everything was about control.

Scorpius started to wank it to life, it stood erect when he was finished, retracting his skin, he let Ivoire lick it's pre cum covered slit. She adored it, he knew her well enough. He wanked it some more when he almost came he walked around, pushing himself right into her tight arse, he spanked her cheek, slowly easing in and out of her hole.

"Oh, Rose, yessss!" He exhaled. Retracting his dick once more, cum trickling down her legs. He had enough of her, scorgifying himself, and tucking his manhood back into his pants.

"I hate to tell you kitten, this was our last time together!" He regretted it, Scorpius had just made his mind up, Rose it would be. No more whores for him. He would have his own personal slut. 

"Dominique, what have you done?" Rose fumed as she saw her cousin at the Burrows Sunday brunch. "You've landed me right in the middle of some rather deep shit girl. Setting me up with Mr Bad Boy himself!"  
Dominique pulled Rose aside, no need to be overheard she figured.

"Hmmm, it was a success I gather?" She drawled with a smug look on her face. Rose had been in dire need of getting some servicing by the right man Dom had figured. They always had lunch whenever Rose came back from a mission. Last time they had lunch Rose had looked bleak and white at her gills. She needed to get laid, desperately so. She'd asked her new beau if he knew of anyone, gifted enough to show her cousin what she needed. Dom observed a rather flushed redhead. It had definitely worked, her complexion looked so much better. Dominique being part Veela knew if holes weren't serviced every now and again a body- and mind of course- went off the railing. Rose had looked in bad shape for some time now. 

"A success! A...success that's what you call that?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She was furious.

"Nice coat by the way, new? Mmmm looks expensive, a gift I presume?" Dominique offered sweetly. She felt the material between her fingers, lovely cashmere wool and ooooh silk? Must've set him back some.

"Dominique stop it I'm talking to you?" Dominique was right it was Malfoy's gift for her she preferred it. She'd spent half an hour contemplating which one to wear, her old navy pea coat or this rather fine, warm elegant coat. A mistake, she knew it had been Dominique had caught on to the fact that it was expensive.

"Tell me, did he fuck you, Rose? Was it good? Mmmm, I bet it must have been…you look radiant!" Dominique smirked. Riling up Rose was always funny. 

"No, Dominique, he didn't fuck me, now get that wanton smirk off your fucking Veela face?" Rose went into deep rant mode.

"He didn't fuck you?! But he must’ve gotten you off, I can smell it!" Dominique misread signals! It wasn't possible. Rose gave of that satisfied scent.

"Yes, well he did get me off, twice I might add, but he didn't fuck me, he ate me out and finger fucked me, but no dick in sight! Come to think of it he hasn't even kissed me on the lips, can you believe that?" Rose slumped on the sofa. "He was good at both though...." Credit where credit was due.

"Oh, well, are you going to see him again?" Dominique was glad her talent hadn't left her completely.

"Yes, well....." Rose squirmed a bit; she got all hot and bothered thinking about how he'd treated her. "He's coming over tonight, dropping of the clothes he bought for me yesterday...” Dominique was going to laugh at her.

"He bought you more clothes and this coat? Well, well, Mr. Malfoy never ceases to surprise me!" Dominique had to hand it to him; separating Rose from her pea coat was a first. If he'd gotten this far in 24 hours, than imagine what he could achieve. 

"He, he has some strange way of showing, he likes me?" Rose whispered even in a more hush-hush tone, looking around if anyone was eavesdropping. "Like I said, he didn't snog, or fuck me, he looked at me!" 

"Looked at you?" Dominique repeated her feigning not knowing what Rose was on about.

"Yes, well he asked, or rather ordered me to undress.... He watched me. It was so strange and arousing at the same time... He erm is also sweet and nurturing, he slept on the sofa after fucking me with his tongue." The memories making her wet. "He uhm is rather skilled...." Rose went red again. 

"He acted coolly; he didn't even become hard when he was getting me off... Oh, I don't know, it was weird... Maybe he isn't in to me..." She felt a sting of sorrow saying this. She desperately wanted him to be into her.

"Hhhmm, well give him time to show you he likes you, you can always dump him if he isn't into you..." Dominique's voice lingered on. One thing she was sure of, Rose would fall hard and deep for Malfoy, he knew how to make women fall for him, Zabini had assured him Rose would be the girl for him. They were more than compatible, they themselves had never been aware that they were, destined.

Rose didn't know she wanted to be controlled; she'd always fought hard not to give into that side.

Dominique would know she was a Dominant; she had Rose submit to her a couple of times. Rose had played it down to cousins exploring what they wanted when in fact Dom was just that, as her name stated, he parents had seen it, the minute they held her when she was born. Like Victoire was victorious.

Rose being as red as her name, thorns and all, no Vanilla, Rose fought hard to pretend she was.


	5. Preparing for the next mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning to update as soon as I can.

Dominique had kissed Rose on the lips when she left the Burrow, none of their cousins thought anything of it. Rose and She had always parted ways like that. Rose didn’t think about it either. They had done this since they were toddlers. Dominique however knew it meant something, because she had wanted it to be like this. Rose always complied, anything Her Veela cousin wanted Rose did.  
  
Dominique had known Rose would do as she asked, Rose was a dormant submissive. It was easy for her to let Dominique rule her actions, Dominique had no ulterior motive, and she wasn't out to hurt her cousin. Trust a must.

Malfoy had to earn her trust, Dominique mused. She was sure it wouldn't take long for the Malfoy offspring to become so infatuated that he'd do anything for the object of his desire.

Desire, yes, total and utter control, binding her to him. 

 

Scorpius couldn't get the redhead out of his thoughts; she ruled it, who was in control here? She was as she should be, a necessary evil. He didn't want to harm her… protect her yes, harm no. And no one would be allowed to do so. No, she was his.

 

  
  
Rose had a light meal; she had to prepare herself for her mission. Laying out all the objects on her desk, she had a mantra, preparing her mind and objects. She'd done so the two years working as an auror in the Special Task Department alongside James Potter and three others. The other three were also tied to each other in blood relations. Family bonds being essential to their mission, who could you trust to have your back. Yes family, wizards knew nothing was stronger than a blood bond through family, children being the strongest bond. 

Rose had been deep in thought when a rap sounded on her front door.  
  
Oh, yes, right! Scorpius was coming over. Rose walked absentmindedly towards her front door; she was still going over her items in her head. She opened the door swirling her head back to her flat trying to figure out what she was missing. Not noticing Scorpius clad in Muggle attire. His hair in a ruffled mess, and he was carrying several white bags with black lettering, the shop they'd visited.

"Uhm, come!" She said as she stuck her hands in her back pockets, "now, where did I leave my...?" Her voice trailed off.

Scorpius had to stifle a chuckle, Rose had her curls in a messy bun held together by her wand, she wore black cargo pants and a grey tank, without a bra, he noticed. The cool air from the corridor had made sure he knew. She looked relaxed, being in her own home. She wasn't on edge as she had been a day ago.

"Oh, yes, just, leave the bags next to the couch and please sit down, don't mind the mess though, I'm searching my...” Her voice drifted off again, lifting some dirty clothes, rummaging through a drawer. "Ah, there it is gotcha!" Retrieving a locket from a drawer in her kitchen.

Scorpius felt amused watching her; she clearly had no system whatsoever. How could she live like this? Mmmm, she'd done so up until now and fared well. As well as she could be without him.

"You have no system." He finally said.

Rose looked up from her desk when she was done packing her bottomless pouch.

Her eyes caught his.

"Nope, no system..." She said huskily. It hit her like lighting she'd paid him proper attention. There he was sitting there looking all cute and hot in his Muggle jeans. He wasn't dressed in a suit and it caught her off guard.

Rose sauntered over, leaning over him, straddling him. "What's so funny?" She said in his ear.

Scorpius felt her unsupported breasts against his chest. Merlin it turned him on feeling her against him, her warm body flush against his. 

Control! His mantra. Control.

"You! You're funny, you have no system, your flat is a right mess, you look hot, you...!" Rose didn't let him finish, pressing her lips to his, resting her arms behind his neck.

"Mmmm!" She purred against his mouth, brushing her plumb lips against his. "Ouch! Scorpius!?" She felt her hair being grabbed at the roots as Scorpius yanked her head back. "What the fuck?! Scorpius?!" Tears stinging her eyes, her head hurt as he fisted his hand tighter in her curls.

"Now, just who said it was all right to kiss me? Huh!" His grey eyes piercing green ones.

"I, I, felt like kissing you..." Rose sobbed. "Why, won’t you kiss me, don't you like me? I'm confused...!"

"I like you very much, but I don't go around kiss just any girl I met mere moments ago!" Scorpius drawled, not loosening his grip on the dainty redhead on his lap. Her hair between his fingers, it was how it should be, he mused.

"I'm not sure what you want Scorpius? I can't read you, it scares me, and I’m usually good at reading people."

"Stop reading me with your mind, try to feel me, let me lead you!" He whispered in her ear. Pressing his body against hers, Rose looked tentatively into his dark grey eyes, trying to feel what the handsome man was talking about. She could only feel his fingers in her hair. Wait, his eyes had changed, they'd been this pale grey, and they had darkened now as heat rushed from her nipples towards his toned abs. Rose felt awkward straddling him, it angered her, him not willing.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for Merlin knows how long; don't you want to fuck me?" More tears dropping on her cleavage. 

"I don't want to fuck you Rose, not now, maybe later...!" He whispered again.

Rose felt his tongue against her earlobe. He'd eaten her out, but didn't want to kiss her on the lips, and he didn't want to fuck her. What was up with him, she should walk away from him, he was too difficult.

"Ssssshhhsss, kitten, stop thinking, feel..." He said as his hand squeezed her breast.

Rose moaned.

Oh how he loved her little gasps and moans. She definitely liked what he did to her even when it wasn't enough.

"Why do you need me to fuck you, just explore what we have here, what we have now?" He showered her neck with little flicks of his tongue.

"Oh, Gods, Scorpius, please just fuck me, show me you want me as desperately as I do, please...." She was begging him, good, she cared, and she craved him.

"Mmmh, kitten, just be quiet and feel I know this is your home, I usually refrain from giving orders in someone's house, but let me do as I please, or I'll leave. If you're uncomfortable with me, or don't trust me than you should ask me to leave you. Now this is the last time I'll tell you so, more of this impertinence and you'll never see me again." He grabbed her hair again.

He looked her murderously in her eyes he meant business. "Tell me to leave...” 

Rose stared back, not sure what she wanted, she wanted him, yes Merlin knew she did. She felt his grip tighten again. It aroused her how he made her feel this elated.

"Hmmm, you like this don't you? Kitten. Tell your daddy you like this!" He snarled as he rubbed her nipple through the fabric. 

Daddy?! She held her hands on his chest, should she push herself off him or let him continue. He wanted her to call him daddy.... "Hhhhhhnngg, aaah!" 

"Not a sound baby!" He had just ripped her tank down; he latched on to her nipple. Oh, my, g-oooo-d-ssss! He was so brutal with her, flicking her bud between his teeth with his tongue. Rose bucked her hips grabbing his silver-blond locks. 

She tasted divine; he wouldn't kiss her, yet. She was so receptive to his touch, he would kiss her eventually, and he would fuck her when he kissed her. Kissing for him felt as intimate as fucking or rather, making love. He would have to love her first and she him. This was just a carnal thing, oh yes; he'd make sure she came, multiple times tonight. She was, after all leaving tomorrow. He'd make sure she craved him when she went on her mission.

He trailed his hand towards her cargo pants, unbuttoning; pulling the zipper down, his hand went down her fabric-clad flesh. Cotton, a grey cotton short, a sports kind of contraption.  
  
He turned her, placing her on her back on the sofa, hooking his fingers under the fabric, pulling it down alongside her trousers, there it was! Her cherry red inner flesh, he'd been right. Cherry red it was, cream glistening between her slit. He bent down between her legs, placing her knees over his shoulders, delving his head down, lapping her honeyed cum, his nose against her clit, suckling, penetrating her with his tongue. Again, he liked eating her out she tasted so fucking good. 

Rose wanted to scream as Scorpius went down on her pussy, again. She knew she could never let him walk away from her; he was so damned skilled with his tongue. He suckled, he lapped, his tongue fluttered, it was all soooooo.... "Please daddy, make me cum!" Her voice sounded needing, pleading almost; wanton. Rose had no control over it.

Scorpius pushed a finger in her cunt, drawing out more fluids, he upped his speed, he felt Rose trash above him, and he nudged her to cum. As she did he felt her walls throb and clench his finger, his mouth flooded with more delight.

Rose heaved, losing her senses as her mind went blank. Again.

He'd done it again; Scorpius had made her, quiver, gasp, moan, sending her into deep bliss. Oh, fuck it was pure heaven. She couldn't care about his peculiar demands, not when he made her feel like this.

"Kitten? Come back to daddy!" Rose heard a voice say. Nooooo she was in a happy place now, he should leave her be....

"Rose!" The voice grew sterner, he demanded she come out of her bliss; noooo the voice was being nasty....

Scorpius smirked, the redhead was putty in his hands, and he'd sent her into deep orgasm, again... He admired his handy-work. The girl was so rewarding to work with.

"Rose come to!" She had to meet his demand; his voice was so stern she had to comply. She didn't want to, her body was still buzzing with elation. She could have been immersed in a lukewarm bath, or snuggled up in a soft blanket, and she didn't want to get out.  
  
Rose opened her eyes, her pupils still dilated, her cheeks rosy, and her hair messy; she'd pushed her head into the cushions. 

Scorpius liked how she looked, fully satiated; he had sent her into a keening bliss and he had to get her out of her state. He was in charge of how she felt; getting her in this state and getting her out. Control.

"Hhhmmm." Rose hummed with approval she was getting out. She had not totally blacked out like two nights ago. 

She made progress Scorpius mused; next step would be giving her multiple orgasms in one go without losing her faculties. Oh how he liked to train a pet. Shape them, mold them into life consisting of only sex would be the best thing, but that fantasy would surely stay just that. Such vagary out of the question, he could strive to come close to fulfilling the perfect state of continuous sexual stimulation.

Rose slowly sat up, her elbows propped up under her. An idea formed in her head, since he didn't want to kiss or fuck her and he’d sent her into two deep orgasms, she felt like reciprocating his actions. She'd like to see him come undone. His cool controlling exterior surely had to be a front. Scorpius was sitting up as he stroked her leg, his other arm leaning on the headrest. His dark grey eyes searching her features. Rose noticed he was taking in her features as if memorising.

"Rose, baby, how many men are in your auror squad?" He fingered her bare leg.

"Erm, well three, James and two others, there's also another woman!" Rose answered, why did he want to know how many men were involved.

"You remember when I told you I don't deal well with other men looking at what's mine..." He stated softly, vulnerable? Rose scrutinised his strong features, she felt almost sorry for him, and he obviously wasn't comfortable with her working with other man.

"Oh, baby, please don't be jealous, James is my cousin and the other two are married with small children, we've been working together for more than two years now. No need to feel like this, we're like a well-oiled machine....." Rose felt comforted by the fact that Scorpius was bothered by this. He cared for her, didn't want to share her. It made her heart warm up, her body tingle.

Scorpius closed his eyes, he sighed. "I really couldn't cope if you had romantic feelings for one of them.

Rose forgot she wasn't wearing trousers or knickers for that matter. She leaned over to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek, leaning on her knees over him, wrapping her arms around him. "I will not betray you, please trust me, you're too special! Now let me show you how special you are!" She whispered in his ear, he hadn't hugged her back. His body felt rigid against hers, she couldn't tell if he was angry with her. Moving her hand to his jeans, "will you let me...? I wanna show you how much I'll miss you...please...?" She had her hand on his belt. Waiting for his approval. She'd learned he liked to be in control, she wanted nothing more than to please him, not anger him by being impertinent in her actions.

Respect, it all came down to respect.

"What do you have in mind Rose?" He pulled her head back by her hair.

"I would like to suck you off! I would feel honoured if you came in my mouth.”  
  
Hhhhm, Scorpius liked this, having her kneel down before him while he fucked her face, excellent! Having her look up to him with her green emeralds, that would be a pretty picture, filling her oesophagus with his spunk. Fisting his hands in her red curls, her hair had been designed for that specific purpose he was sure of that.

"I'd love for you to suck me, but please take of your remaining clothing; your unclad body is so pretty!" She had to learn sometime, no clothes or scarcely clothed delighted him. Seeing her boobs dangle as she walked was the best thing, her nipples scraping against his legs, glorious.

Rose pulled her tank top over her head. Revealing her breasts.  
  
Scorpius patted his knee, showing her she should sit on the floor in front of him. 

Rose did as he showed her without questions. She sat on her knees, removed Scorpius belt, and opened his zipper, he had dark green silk boxers, and his dick had hardened. Rose swallowed back some spit he was well endowed.  She couldn't for the life of her remember seeing something like this; she dreaded taking it out of its fabric confinement.

Scorpius observed Rose seeing his length through the fabric, ah, she'd seen how big he was, her colour paled significantly. Good, be scared… be very afraid. He liked the look in their eyes, making mental notes of how it would fit. It always did fit, after exercising and stretching and enough lubrication it was snug and tight, yes, but flesh wrapped snugly around him felt good. Rose pulled his length from his boxers.

 


End file.
